Battle for the Crown of Uro
Part I Haldour and the others in the Eryndor campaign dragged their boats up onto the frozen beach, both men and women heaving at the long ropes. That was something Haldour admired greatly about Eryndor, men and women fought and worked side by side as equals. Once the boats were safely on shore, they prepared their gear on the shoreline. The trip seemed much longer coming this way than it had only a shor time ago going the other way. He looked around at the faces of his fellow crusaders. Never had he seen such determination in a group of people. For him this moment was a pleasent one, finally returning to the land he had grown up in. He noted that many of the crusaders were not as pleased as he as they shivered and tried to grow accustomed to the significantly colder weather. Haldour grinned to himself as many of his new commrades began throwing on extra layers of clothing. Before long the gear, what little there was, had all been gathered and the crusaders had begun to march in the direction of the capital city. As they passed various villages Haldour noticed the looks they recieved from the citizens, some curious, some confused, some downright hostile. These were his countrymen and women, these were his people. He couldn't help but feel that the angry stares were directed at him alone. It made him uncomfortable, because he realized that this could very well end with his new brethren in Eryndor facing off with Uro's soldier's. That would mean killing his own people. Haldour hoped with all his might that no blood would need to be shed in this confrontation; a strange proposition considering he had joined to fight only a short time ago. He had never counted on having to do battle with his own people, but the crown must be retrieved and he knew that. As Uro's castle began to come into view, the snow began to pick up almost on cue. Haldour looked around at his now freezing comrades as they continued to march, shivering and rubbing themselves for warmth. He had already given out his extra blankets that he had carried with him, because being from this land the weather didn't really bother him. If fighting did take place, he knew Eryndor would be at a disadvantage. As they continued to march, his thoughts wandered from the coming battle to his home, now only a matter of miles away, and to his mother whom he hadn't seen since he left for the mainland. He considered asking to go see her, but he knew this was much more important. If he survived the upcoming confrontation he would make an effort to return to his village briefly. With that his mind was snapped back into the present by the sound of a loud horn blast. He listened carefully and recognized it as a horn of judgement; someone was being tried by Uro's court. Could this be somehow related to Sora, Alagos, Breeze and Amaro? He fealt the pace of their march begin to quicken... Part II The castle drew quite near now. The city surrounding the castle was like a ghost town. It seemed that all had gathered to hear whatever kind of court proceedings were being held at the castle. He knew not whether the rest of the crusaders felt the same, but Haldour feared that this must have something to do with Alagos and the others: He feared for their safety. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of a fast paced march, the crusaders arrived at the outer walls of Uro's stronghold. As the crusaders gathered near the gate, a feeling of uneasiness arose amongst them, it was almost tangible as they questioned the guards as to what was going on. "Lord Uro is passing judgment upon the traitors that left with the deceiver Athron." Someone in the crusade quickly replies. "Traitors? What are you talking about?" The guard looks steadfastly at the armed men and women before him. "They returned alone, and immediately demanded that Uro turn over his crown. What purpose could they have but to steal it? Now if you have no business with Clan master Uro, be gone you lot." The worst fears of all of the Eryndorians had been realized as the guard finished. They knew now that acquiring the crown was not going to be the simple exchange they had half-heartedly hoped. In his heart, Haldour began to feel an almost unbearable mix of adrenaline from excitement at finally being able to prove his worth in battle, and a stomach turning despair at having to fight his own brethren. For a moment, a split second, the mere blinking of an eye, he considers leaving. But he has come this far, he has sworn his blade to the crusade, and he is not about to break his oath. He would be better to die now than to break his word. His resolve was set now, all doubts in his mind melted away. If Maegamarth was to be defeated, Eryndor had to take the crown. If that means that Haldour must slay some of his own people…then so be it. The guard looks at them slightly aggravated and repeats his command. “Be gone now, clear the gates. You have no business here.” Suddenly the doors of the castle fling open, and for a brief instant the face of Alagos can be seen, and just as suddenly it is yanked out of view once more. The crusaders look at each other, then without any further hesitation they push their way past the guards of the outer wall and begin the charge across the bridge that spans the moat. The two guards were knocked to their backs in the frenzy of the push by the Eryndorians, but as soon as they are able the leap to their feet and sound their horns to warn the main keep of the impending attack. Two of the crusaders in the rear of the formation silence the guards, but the damage has been done. The doors of the keep are opened wide and a line of Uro’s shieldmen fills the gap. They stare ruthlessly at the oncoming Eryndor crusaders as more of Uro’s men fill in behind the first shield wall. This was it…. Category:Stories Category:Battles